Drinking of coffee has been, for a long time, a popular beverage for many people, and which popularity is steadily increasing. Coffee is grown in many parts of the world, and each such coffee has its own particular taste, flavor and smell. Such coffees have over time been combined by the major coffee manufacturers and coffee roasters into commercial blends. Such blends have been marketed by the major coffee manufacturers as predetermined by the mass producer of such coffee. In view of the increasing popularity of coffee, many coffee drinkers have developed a desire for tastes and blends that are not generally commercially available.
An object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method whereby an individual purchaser may formulate his or her own personal blend selected from a source comprised of a plurality of different types of coffee beans.
Another object is to provide an apparatus for formulating a coffee blend whereby an individual purchaser may customize his or her personal blend or to vary the blend as the customer may desire.
Another object is to provide in a coffee blending apparatus an improved feeding construction to selectively predetermine the amount and type of coffee for customizing a personalized coffee blend.
Another object is to provide a coffee blending apparatus whereby the customer may select the manner in which the predetermined coffee blend is to be dispensed.